


Advanced Stress Treatment

by JoenEgnell



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoenEgnell/pseuds/JoenEgnell
Summary: Beverly goes to Deanna complaining of stress.  Deanna proposes a treatment that might be too much for Beverly to handle.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 4





	Advanced Stress Treatment

Advanced Stress Treatment

Beverly Crusher sat in Deanna Troi’s office, awaiting the betazoid’s return. She had removed her blue doctor coat and sat cross legged on the couch opposite of the counselors chair. This wasn’t a social visit, she needed counseling.

Deanna entered holding a platter of teacups, small cookies, and a teapot. Her long green dress swayed as she walked. Beverly couldn’t help but glance at Deanna’s cleavage as she bent over to place the tea set on the table between them. Deanna bent over even more as she poured two cups of tea. And when she handed Beverly her cup Deanna’s breasts were mere inches from Beverly’s face. Beverly took the tea and averted her eyes. 

Deanna smiled and walked to her chair, sat down and took a sip of tea. Then said, “So Beverly, why did you make this appointment? What do you want to talk about?”

Beverly swallowed her tea and spoke, “Stress, Deanna. That last mission was awful. Weeks of eighteen hour days, sometimes longer.”

Deanna told her the mission was over now and Beverly had earned some time off. Deanna asked, “What about a vacation?”

“I can’t. Not now. There’s still a lot of work that needs to get done. But I have slowed down, I’m getting enough sleep now and making time for myself. After the mission ended I started a new play.”

Deanna smiled, “That’s wonderful Beverly. You’re doing all the right things to recharge after a stressful mission like that. Although I wish you would take some extended time off.”

Beverly sighed, “It’s not been enough. There’s this energy inside me, this sort of nervous, jittery, energy that keeps threatening to burst out my chest. Like I drank too much caffeine even when I haven’t had any. I’ve tried intense exercise, I’ve tried meditation, I’ve tried throwing myself into my work and I’ve tried throwing myself into my hobbies. Nothing helps. I have this residual stress from that mission that won’t go away. I don’t think a vacation would help either. I’d lay on the beach still feeling this anxious energy gnawing on my insides.”

Deanna set down her tea. “Beverly, do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Really trust me?”

“You know I do. But, why do you ask?”

“I have an idea for a treatment that could help. It’s fairly common on Betazed, but for humans it might be too much.”

“Well I’ll try anything.”

“It might seem shocking to someone as … prudish as you.”

“Deanna! I’m not a prude! I’ve told you about my experiences with Odan.”

“Yes. And as soon as Odan was placed in a female host you ended your relationship with them.”

“I didn’t mind that Odan was a woman now, just that they changed their appearance so often. I fell in love with Odan, then had to transfer those feelings to a person who looked like Will, and then they expected me to transfer those feelings again to another new body. I can’t do that, I can’t keep up with those changes.”

“True. But given time you could have adjusted to Odan being in another male host, couldn’t you? You had trouble experiencing romance and sex with a woman.”

Beverly sighed. She sipped her tea. Finally she said, “I suppose that was part of it.”

“It’s okay. A lot of humans are sexually repressed.”

“I’m not repressed!”

“You’re attracted to me, right?”

“What?” Beverly looked around the room, avoiding eye contact.

“It’s okay. I can sense when you’re aroused. When you look at my breasts and feel tingly. It’s perfectly normal, I sense that from many people all the time.”

“Well it’s damned embarrassing!” Beverly exclaimed.

“Humans.” Deanna sighed as she rolled her eyes. “You accepted homosexuals into mainstream society hundreds of years ago. You yourself are perfectly happy to work with, be friends, and support homosexuals in your life and profession. But still, the thought that a woman's breasts might sexual arouse you makes you uncomfortable.”

“Obviously if other people are gay that’s great, good for them, I want them to be happy.”

“But you’re uncomfortable with Odan being placed in a woman’s body. Or even getting a slight rush from seeing my cleavage.”

“What does any of this have to do with my stress? This whole conversation has gotten off track.”

Deanna laughed. “The treatment I proposed, to cure your stress, is sexual in nature. I want to restrain you, without clothing. And use a … medical instrument to stimulate orgasms.”

Now Beverly laughed. “You want to tie me up naked and use a sex toy on me.”

“Beverly. I worked very hard to make it sound as clinical as I could. This isn’t some tawdry sex game, this is a serious medical procedure to improve your health, both physical and mental.”

“Deanna, I can’t do that.”

“Would it help if it wasn’t me performing the procedure? If you're nervous because I’m a woman I could have a male counselor perform …”

“That won’t help at all! Honestly, Deanna. If anyone is going to … do that. I’d rather it was you. I just don’t know about this.”

“Because you’re a prude.”

“I’m not a prude.”

“Okay. Take some time. Think it over. And let me know if you’d like to schedule the procedure. Of course, you could also just find a man to have ordinary sex with. Many men on the ship are attracted to you. I could put together a list of men who would be happy to spend a night, shall we say, treating you for stress?”

“Okay … I think our time is up for this session.”

“No, we still have more …”

“I’ll think over what you’ve said. Thank you for the tea.” And with that Beverly stood up, grabbed her doctor coat, and left the room. Deanna smiled at how sexually aroused Beverly had become during that conversation. The idea of being tied up and brought to orgasm had really stimulated some powerful feelings in her, so much so that Deanna wondered if Beverly was going to go masturbate now. And Deanna hoped that after Beverly had some time to think about it she’d come around and let Deanna perform the procedure on her. That would be good fun for both of them.


End file.
